A light emitting diode (LED) is one of light-emitting elements that emit light when a current is applied thereto. The light emitting diode may operate at a low voltage to emit light with high efficiency so that an energy saving effect thereof is outstanding. Recently, a luminance problem of the light emitting diode is significantly improved, and thus the light emitting diode is applied to various devices such as a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, an electronic sign board, an indicator, a home appliance, and the like.
A light-emitting element includes a light-emitting structure including a first semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second semiconductor layer which are arranged on a support substrate, and includes a first electrode and a second electrode which are connected to the light-emitting structure. In the light-emitting element, electrons or holes injected through the first electrode and holes or electrons injected through the second electrode are moved due to a difference in voltage between the first electrode and the second electrode, and recombined to emit light in the active layer.
Meanwhile, a vertical type light-emitting element, in which a second electrode is formed to be electrically connected to a second semiconductor layer inside a connection groove formed in a light-emitting structure and the second electrode and a first semiconductor layer are insulated through an insulating pattern, has a structure in which a distal end of the first electrode and a distal end of the second electrode are spaced apart from each other. However, as a distance between the first electrode and the second electrode increases, there occurs a problem in that a driving voltage of the light-emitting element is increased and an optical output is decreased.